This disclosure relates to seismic exploration for oil and gas and, in particular but not by way of limitation, relates to seismic data processing for the separation of data recorded from different sources.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey may involve deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations, creating pressure changes and vibrations along the way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones), others are sensitive to particle motion (e.g., geophones); industrial surveys may deploy one type of sensor or both types. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
Some surveys are known as “marine” surveys because they are conducted in marine environments. However, “marine” surveys may not only be conducted in saltwater environments, but also in fresh and brackish waters. In one type of marine survey, called a “towed-array” survey, an array of seismic sensor-containing streamers and sources is towed behind a survey vessel. Other surveys are known as “land” surveys because they are conducted on land environments. Land surveys may use dynamite or seismic vibrators as sources. Arrays of seismic sensor-containing cables are laid on the ground to receive seismic signals. The seismic signals may be converted, digitized, stored or transmitted by sensors to data storage and/or processing facilities nearby, e.g., a recording truck. Land surveys may also use wireless receivers to avoid the limitations of cables. Seismic surveys may be conducted in areas between land and sea, which is referred to as the “transition zone.” Other surveys, incorporating both hydrophones and geophones, may be conducted on the seabed.